1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electric vehicle charging-socket flap device, in particular comprising a gooseneck housing, compatible with pedestrian impacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that electric charging-socket flaps on electric vehicles are installed substantially in the central part of the front facade of said vehicles. The opening of the flap is formed in a housing accommodating an articulation element for a gate for closing the opening of the flap, which during operation receives an electric plug for charging the battery of the electric vehicle. The articulation element is generally of the gooseneck type, protruding into the housing. The housing is closed by a cover protecting it from dust and water. The cover has a concave external shape permitting the displacement of the articulation element. The cover is more particularly exposed to impacts, forming a hard point below the engine hood, which may be dangerous for pedestrians in the event of impacts against the front facade of the vehicle body.